


Peter Parker/Spiderman - Appendicitis

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [13]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting, hospital mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman - Appendicitis fic from my tumblr.





	Peter Parker/Spiderman - Appendicitis

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: What about Peter feeling sick/having a stomach ache while staying at the compound but they think it’s just something he ate so he goes to bed and tries to sleep it off. But then in the middle of the night the pain gets unbearable and stumbles into Tony’s room in actual tears, sobbing that something is really wrong with him and he needs to go to the hospital (which he has never asked in all the time Tony’s known him) so Tony freaks out a bit. It turns out Peter has appendicitis.

“Hey, Underoos? Tell me the first fifteen elements.” Tony instructs, not even looking at Peter and meddling with some wires in his gauntlets and a screen full of code.

“Uh, what? Oh- Uh, Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron…” Tony hears a deep breath before, “Um, Carbon, N-Nitrogen, Oxygen-” the kid cuts off sporting a confused and pale face. “Why do I need to?”

“Right, now I’m sure. You’re not feeling well; you’d never talk back if you were healthy. Or take this long to list up to Phosphorus” Mr Stark states in a matter-of-fact tone.

“What? Sorry, I’m fine.” Peter seems to want to stop there, but a look from Tony fixes that, “Just- lunch isn’t agreeing with me.” he sighs and looks down.

“Okay, well why don’t we leave the rest of the tinkering for tomorrow and get some rest.” It wasn’t a question, just a friendly way of saying ‘Get your ass in bed before you puke on my equipment’ in fluent Stark-ian.

“Mm-hmm. Hopefully I can just sleep it off.” And with that they both shuffle sleepily to their rooms.

* * *

Pain.

He only feels pain.

He doesn’t know where he is, what time it is or how to stop it so he starts sobbing loudly. Before long the crying, nausea and ache in his right side have forced his gag reflex to contract and he leans over the side of the bed to let vomit pour onto the carpet.

When he catches his breath he hazily notices the various gadgets scattered around the room, realising he’s at the compound and that he needs help.

_He needs Mr Stark._

Stumbling and tilting with his vision he makes his way towards his mentor’s room. He cries out in pain and collapses to his knees as he reaches the door of his destination, curling into a knot of limbs.

Tony’s crouching beside him what feels like immediately, but Peter doesn’t know, he can’t think straight, he can’t feel, he can’t see, he can’t hear, all he knows is that he’s just a ball of suffering and it hurts, it really hurts, **it hurts, IT _HURTS_**.

“M’s’er S’ark” the tail end of the name is cut off with a gurgling retch and bile spills down onto the floor. It slides down his knees but he hardly notices, the ache overtaking all and causing him to clutch his side feircely.

“Hu-ur’s Mis’r S’a-AH” He yelps as a stab of pain hits, “H-hospi-aAH-al!” He cries, sobs tearing his throat and forcing his insides onto the floor again before he’s lifted.

“-ter, I… me wha- …-ell… ere - the pain…” Tony’s voice is fading in and out, he barely understands and his vision is darkening and he’s spinning and his side is _hurting_. He’s not stupid by any stretch of the imagination, he knows it’s appendicitis.

“A-appen-di-ix-” The last of the word is a breath forced through his teeth before he coughs up more sick onto himself and his mentor and he can’t breathe or see and there’s ringing in his ears-

And then it’s all gone.

* * *

His eyes crack open to a worried May and a stressed Tony, though relief is visible in their postures.

“Wha’ ‘ap’ened?” Peter’s words are slurring so badly he can barely understand himself but Tony answers anyway.

“Your appendix nearly burst kid, nearly sent me into cardiac arrest when you woke me at about 2:30 this morning.” He was joking but obviously coming down from a severe anxiety attack. “Maybe you could warn us next time your body decides to attempt self-destruct mode?”

“Sorry. Jus’ fel’ sick an’ then… then I woke up an’ i’ hurt.” He mumbled clumsily in response.

“I think he’s joking, kiddo. But you did have us all worried while you were in surgery. As Tony said, your appendix was really close to rupturing. You know how bad that is, Mr Science.” May explained calmly, her frazzled state not backing up her tone at all.

“S’rry f’r w’rr’ing you…” He was already falling asleep again, his words only just comprehensible.

“Okay, kiddo. Get some rest.” May spoke. His eyes are closed but he relaxes at the sound of her voice.

“Yeah, see you when you’re not high, okay?” Tony jokes and he drifts off into darkness. Peacefully, this time.


End file.
